Experiments in Dialogue (Ib)
by Rai Laurel
Summary: Basically where I take dialogue from the game Ib and write poems using only that. Different rules for different poems. Could be any character, really, including the gallery itself.
1. Identity

A/N: This poem is the first of several of me experimenting with poetry using Ib dialouge. I would put them all together, except each one has different rules I set for them. I will list the rules as an author's note, for all those curious. This one in particular didn't have so much of a rule as I had that one bit of text stuck in my head (the one just before the painting "Flowers of Jealousy"). Particular punctuation has as much effect on meaning as does word choice; so I experimented with that. Let me know if my structuring changed any perceptions (this goes for all my poetry).

* * *

><p>"Identity"<p>

Which (one)  
>is It.<br>(Really?)?


	2. Synopsis using Ib's Dialogue

A/N: Rules for this poem:

Split no sentences, but was allowed to combine them on the same line

Used only dialogue used explicitly by Ib

Took some liberty with the punctuation

The different "episodes" are in brackets because I realized, at the last minute, that none of section titles are said by Ib. So I put them in brackets to signify that they are not her dialogue, and are seperate from the game (and the poem). Let me know what the effect is, or if I'd be better off just taking the section titles out completely.

* * *

><p>Synopsis of "Ib" using Ib's dialogue<p>

[Episode One]

I'm ready. Thank you.  
>What's this statue?<br>-It has no title  
>(What's wrong? They'll get mad.)<br>(I don't...I just think it's scary.)

[Episode Two]

"I hurt all over" (He's a stranger.)  
>Are you okay? "Thank you"<br>"What were you doing?" I remember-No.  
>"I'm tired, but let's do our best."<br>I had a nightmare.  
>-"Are you really okay?"<br>Sure.

[Episode Three]

Mary...? Nice to meet you.  
>It's cute; I wanna pet it.<br>"I don't."  
>I'd rather not split up.<br>Garry..? Are you okay?

[Episode Four]

I'd leave with Garry.  
>Is it okay to cross?<p>

...  
>Thank you.<p> 


	3. The title is Untitled

A/N: Rules for this poem

Dialogue that can be answered on a single playthrough. If there is a "bad end," then that counts as the end of the playthrough. It's best to go ahead and decide what "route" you're taking to keep track of this.

No secret dungeon dialogue

If it's not something that can be answered more than once in the same playthrough, then only one choice of dialogue can be used.

Only words from Ib's explicit (not implied) dialogue. No extra (from within the game or out), no repeats

In this poem I decided I would have a strong "bond" with both Garry and Marry while getting the "Promise of Reunion" ending

* * *

><p>"The title is Untitled"<p>

I remember  
>a lady<br>terrible  
>scary<br>I...I'm tired  
>I hurt all over<p>

but let's cross this nightmare


	4. Are you mad?

A/N: The rules for this poem:

Can use any of Ib's dialogue, but only once

Use the full sentence, no splitting, no picking out single words

No major punctuation altered, though some minor for consistency purposes

* * *

><p>"Are you mad?"<p>

I'm fine. Nope.

Mary...?

I don't-I'm fine. Yes. Fine.

Are you okay?

I'd leave with Mary.  
>-What are you looking at?<p>

Are you really okay?

No. Nope. I doubt it.

Don't want...Garry...?

Yes. Garry...He's a stranger.

...  
>(I hope Garry is safe.)<p> 


	5. Okay

A/N:  
>-Can only use dialogue from a single playthrough; this particular path ends with "A Painting's Demise," so there will be a weak bond with both Mary and Garry and well as a high doom count<br>-Can cherry pick words out of the dialouge, but can only use the words once.  
>-The dialouge words come from Ib's dialogue choices. If there was a question I can only answer once, then I can only use the dialogue I've chosen. (Example: When Mary asks if Red Eyes is cute, there are three dialogue options: It's cuteI wanna pet it/Not sure. I can only use ONE of these dialogues as word choices for the poem.)  
>-One poem for each character (Mary is playable since I chose to go on "A Paintings Demise" path)<p>

So, yeah, three poems in one "chapter" Whee!

Also, a slight experiment in formatting...

* * *

><p>"Garry...?"<p>

Nothing,  
>...not yet...<p>

split up

not sure he's fine.

Which means...

I...doubt..

...I'm ready...

I'd rather...

not...

* * *

><p>"Fine"<p>

A terrible stranger  
>split up.<br>Which means she's mad.

I'd rather not...  
>Not yet.<p>

He's okay.  
>Sure.<p>

I'm ready.

* * *

><p>"Okay"<p>

Wrong  
>doubt<p>

not sure

split up,

Terrible.

it's nothing...

which means...? I'm-


	6. Hmm?

A/N: This isn't so much of a rule as it is something that happened using Ib's dialogue when she talks to Mary after Garry "expieriences" the doll room. Slight modification to words (mainly "are") and took liberties with the punctuation

* * *

><p>"...?"<p>

What's wrong,  
>Mary,<br>[aren't] you okay?


	7. painting titles

A/N: Combined some titles of the paintings to tell a sort've synopsis, sort've characterization of the situation for all three playable characters. Limited to three lines because, at first, I was going to put them in an haiku style structure. But I changed my mind. The poem/titles didn't need that after all. I will take suggestions for the title.

* * *

><p>Place of Warmth<p>

-Seperation-

Beyond Halcyon Skies


	8. Watching the Visitors

A/N: For this poem, I took it from the point of view of the gallery and used the titles of various paintings (in game) to create another version of an Ib "synopsis" (though feel free to read it differently). I've mentioned before that I consider most text within a game as "dialogue" because, while it's not always necessarily between characters, the game itself is talking to the player. Which is why this poem is still under "Experiments in Dialogue" and not in its own "story."

* * *

><p>"Watching the Visitors"<p>

Drinking in the Night  
>Jewel Box of Temptation<br>Place of Warmth  
>Mistake<br>Seperation  
>Force of Quarrel<br>Flowers of Jealousy  
>Tryst After Death<br>Incomplete Youth  
>The Process of Execution<p> 


End file.
